Cloudstar
Cloudstar is a small, lightly built, ginger and white she-cat with amber-hazel eyes and a long tail.Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 14th, 2011 History :Cloudfire was the deputy of WindClan. She is shown to be one of the best hunters in the Clan, and shows great courage in battle. :Cloudfire later recieves an apprentice, Cloverpaw. :Her apprentice becomes Cloverleaf, and she is seen very proud of her apprentice. :Cloudfire has (had) some sort of illness, as she is seen coughing a lot. :She is seen at Eagleglide and Thyme's warrior ceremonies. When Thyme seems to have disappeared, she is very concerned, along with the rest of the Clan. :When Eagleglide comes back to the camp with ThunderClan scent on her, the Clan begins to question her. Cloudfire is surprised when Eagleglide says that she and Brackenstorm had a fight. :She later catches white cough, but after much care from Sunblaze, she was back to normal. She grew glose to Beechkit while she was in the medicine den, as he had a fever; and had to stay over a few nights. :When Beechkit becomes an apprentice, she becomes his mentor. :When Froststar dies, Cloudfire travels to the Moonpool to recieve her nine lives and name. She then takes on the name Cloudstar. :Beechpaw is later named a warrior, Beechblaze. :When the ShadowClan deputy, Shadowfeather, comes to camp alone, she is very surprised. Shadowfeather tells her that she feels like she is no longer needed in ShadowClan, and that she would like to join WindClan. Cloudstar hesitates at first, but realizes that Shadowfeather could be a real asset to them. So, she accepts Shadowfeather into the Clan. :She later preforms Rose's and Midnight's apprentice ceremonies. Rose changes her name to Rosepaw, stating that she wants to become a full Clan cat. Midnight however, wants to keep his name, to keep the memory of his deceased mother alive. Cloudstar accepts, and decides to mentor Rosepaw herself. :Cloudstar begins to feel strong feelings for Stonefrost, but she tries to ignore them. :Later however, Stonefrost tells Cloudstar that he has feelings for her. She becomes flustered, and tells him that they can't be together. A bit saddened by this, Stonefrost agrees. She feels very conflicted, because she's the Clan leader, and she doesn't think she can have a mate. :They become closer over the next few days, often going hunting together. :When Foxmask finds Lilypetal's (a former WindClan warrior) body on their territory, she is deeply disturbed and sad; having known Lilypetal when she was in WindClan. They prepare her body for vigil, and Cloudstar decides to send out extra patrols, in case whatever (or whoever) killed Lilypetal was still hanging around. :Cloudstar and Stonefrost go hunting later. She has the time of her life, she feels free and happy when she's with him. They play fight, catch a few rabbits, and return to camp. :Cloudstar begins to feel lonely, and isolated. She understand that this was part of being a leader, but the thought wasn't much comfort. :When two cats, Kestrelfang and Rain come into the camp seeking their father, Lightfang, Cloudstar allows the to see him, although some of the Clan protest. Echostream threatens to leave, but Cloudstar convinces her to stay after a talk in her den. :Rain, Kestrelfang, and Lightfang come out of the elders' den, and ask if they could go see Lightfang's mate, Grace. Cloudstar allows them to go with Swiftflight as their escort. :They return with Grace, and ask if she may stay. Cloudstar allows her to stay, much to Echostream and Flintwhisker's outrage. When Stonefrost disapproves of her decision, she feels even more alone. :One day, Sheepfern asks if he might speak to her alone in her den. He tells Cloudstar that he had found dead rabbits in RiverClan's river. Cloudstar is very surprised, and angry. She and Sheepfern run out of her den, preparing to go to the river to see for herself. On the way out, Stonefrost presents her with a flower, and Cloudstar is quite touched. She takes the flower and puts it behind her ear before running after Sheepfern. On the way there, Sheepfern doesn't seem to be very serious about the expedition, and catches a star shaped leaf for her, commenting that it would really bring out her eyes. Cloudstar thanks him before they continue on. :Upon arriving at the river, they find a RiverClan patrol already there, led by Rubystar. She challenges Cloudstar, accusing them of stealing their prey. Cloudstar is aghast, and insists that they had not stolen a thing. Sheepfern is angry, and accuses them of stealing their rabbits and wasting them. The RIverClan patrol is confused, and asks what he's talking about. Sheepfern is surprised to find the river clear, and rabbitless. Cloudstar is a bit embarrassed. When Sheepfern finds a tuft of Hawkfire's fur in the river, she is even more surprised, and doesn't know what to say to the RiverClan patrol. Rubystar is very angry, and promises that this wouldn't be forgotten. The patrol leaves, and Cloudstar and Sheepfern return to camp. :Upon returning, Cloudstar isn't quite sure how to tell her Clan what had happened. She wanted to start by talking to Hawkfire, but she didn't seem to be in camp. Dejected, Cloudstar is about to return to her den, but is hailed down by Stonefrost. She greets him, and invites him to go on a walk with her, commenting that she was quite stressed. Stonefrost happily agrees, and they leave the camp. Stonefrost finds a small, lovely, cave, and tells her that it could her place to come and get away from it all. Cloudstar is touched, and very grateful. She thanks him, but hears a screech in the distance. After they hear it again, she recognizes Rosepaw's voice. They race towards the sound, and find her bloody body on the edge of their territory, with the scent of rogue on her. They quickly bring her back to camp, a very worried Midnight at their heels. :The next day, Rosepaw becomes a lot better, and Cloudstar is relieved that her apprentice is alive. :She and Midnight go out on a border and hunting patrol one day, and return to find the Clan gathered around Moonpaw's bloody body, and Sunblaze explaining that Moonpaw had been murdered by Branchpaw. Cloudstar is horrified, and leaps up on the Tree Stump beside Sunblaze, allowing him to continue his story. When he is finished, the whole Clan is horrified with Branchpaw. Cloudstar questions him about the attack. Branchpaw tells her that he feels no remorse for what he's done. Even angrier than before, Cloudstar exiles him, and he leaves without protest. :One day, a patrol comes to the camp, frantically telling her that Locustpaw was drowning. Horrified, Cloudstar puts together a patrol and hurries to the gorge, where she immediately jumps in to save Locustpaw. She manages to get him on a flat stone in the water, but before she can haul herself up, the current jerks her back and she goes under. Cloudstar is sure that she is going to drown, but someone grabs her, and gets her to safety. She desperately tried to swim to help support whoever was carrying her. She could feel her rescuer growing more and more tired, but soon, with a lot of effort, they finally get to shore. Cloudstar begins to slip into unconsciousness, but she doesn't loose a life much to her relief. She wakes up in Sunblaze's den, Stonefrost unconscious beside her. She realizes that he had saved her life, and risked his own. Cloudstar then realizes the true depth of her feelings for him. :She waits anxiously by his side all night, waiting for him to wake up. Finally, the next morning, he rouses. Cloudstar is immensely relieved, and begins to wash his pelt. :The two are shown to be very close after this. :She gives all the apprentices their assessments, and is happy to tell them that they would be made warriors. :At the ceremony, she gives them each their warrior names: Rosethorn, Locustfire, Mallowshadow, Briarshade, Thrushstorm, Lunarblaze, Berryfrost, and Dawnheart. Midnight again requests that he keep his name. :One day, Firefang enters the camp requesting to speak with Cloudstar. He tells her that their were rabid wolves roaming the forest, and Cloudstar is terrified; although she knows she has to be strong for her Clan. She thanks him for warning the Clan, and he leaves. Cloudstar organizes extra patrols, and there are no wolf sightings for a while. :When Locustfire and Rosethorn go missing, Cloudstar is extremely worried, and sends out many search parties, going on several herself. Zoey tells Cloudstar that they had both left to escape the drama for a while, but Cloudstar knows that they must find them. :A pack of rabid wolves attack the camp one morning, and even though the Clan fights bravely, Lilywish and Dreamfrost are killed. She is grief stricken, and helps prepare their bodies for vigil. :Dawnheart, Swiftflight, Lunarblaze, and Heatherdove volunteer to go on a hunting patrol, and Cloudstar agrees to let them go. :But they return moments later, carrying Heatherdove's body. Heart broken, Dawnheart explains that Heatherdove had been hit by a monster. Cloudstar is horrified, and becomes even more grief stricken. :She starts to fall very deeply in love with Stonefrost, but she never tells him, or anybody in the Clan. :One night after she gets back from hunting, Stonefrost confronts her, telling her that he needed to speak to her. Cloudstar agrees and deposits her kill on the fresh kill pile. She then leads him to a more secluded part of camp, behind her den. Once there, Stonefrost makes one more attempt to ask her to be his mate. Cloudstar is deeply saddened, knowing that they couldn't be together because she had to devote herself to her Clan, and nobody else. She tells him this, and he becomes very distressed, exclaiming that Lionstar and Nightstar had had mates. Cloudstar tries to explain that it was different when it was a she-cat, and that she had to devote herself to her Clan. She says that she couldn't have a mate, and has trouble getting the rest of her words out. Stonefrost asks her what she's trying to say, and she finishes, saying, "Even though I love you." Stonefrost is touched, and tells her that they could still be mates, and promised that he would help take care of the Clan. Cloudstar starts to really think it over, and thought about possible trouble it could cause. But she also thought about how much she loved him, and realized that it would be worth it; and they could keep it a secret. She asks if he really does love her, and he assures her that he had always loved her, and he always would. Cloudstar's eyes well with tears, and she presses against him, accepting him as her mate. :She tells him that the lovely little cave he had shown her could be their cave now, and he purrs, agreeing happily. :Shortly afterwards, a rogue named Scrappy brings his niece and nephew into the camp, asking Cloudstar if they could join. Cloudstar tells him that they couldn't spare any more prey, but when she hears that Silver and Sneer didn't have a home anymore, and that they were off their mother's milk, she agrees to let them stay. She tells Sneer that he could come back early in Green Leaf, and then they could talk about him joining. :Cloudstar calls the Clan together, announcing the kits' arrival. She gives them each a Clan name, Silverkit and Sneerkit. Cloudstar tells her after the ceremony that she could care for Silverkit and Sneerkit. :After closely monitoring three kits, Foxkit, Mudkit, and Frostkit, she takes a particular interest in Mudkit, and notices that there is something special about all three. :When the time comes for them to be apprentices, Cloudstar decides that she herself would mentor Mudpaw. :One day, Cloudstar returns from camp from a border patrol. Grace, a WindClan elder, asks her over, wanting to talk to her. Cloudstar pads over, and Grace sadly tells her that she had found Snowpaw dead, in the river. Cloudstar is horrified, and Grace informs her that she had buried her. She tells Cloudstar that Snowpaw's brother, Stormpaw, had returned from the hunting patrol he and Snowpaw had been on before Snowpaw's death, but she had not been with him, suggesting that Stormpaw had left Snowpaw's body in the river. Cloudstar calls him over, and he calmly explains that a group of foxes had attacked them, and killed Snowpaw. He had left her in the river because he knew that she would have liked to be there after her death. :Cloudstar notices that Stormpaw doesn't seem particularly sad about his sister's death, and watches as he goes back to the apprentices' den to sit by Spottedpaw and his brother, Fangpaw. :When Sheepfern enters the camp, Cloudstar notices that he looks as happy as usual, so she realizes with sadness that he must not know about his daughter's death yet. She and Stonefrost walk over to tell him, and at first Sheepfern thinks that it is a joke. Cloudstar asks him if he thought she would really joke about this, and he realizes with horror that she was not lying. :Soon after this, an argument breaks out in which Stormpaw and Fangpaw are fighting, because Stormpaw had told Fangpaw that now that Snowpaw was dead, his parents might pay a little more attention to him. Cloudstar and Swiftflight run to break up the fight, and Cloudstar looks over at Sheepfern, who is just watching helplessly. Finally, they manage to poull th two apprentices apart, and Stormpaw slips out of camp while Fangpaw runs over to his father. He begins yelling at him, accusing of not caring about him, his siblings, or their mother, and that he only loved Cloudstar. Cloudstar reassures Fangpaw that this is not true, and that Sheepfern loved them very mcuh. Sheepfern confirms this to be true, but Fangpaw still doesn't believe him. :A few days later, things seem to smooth over a bit, although Blueflame and her three remaining kits are still grieving for Snowpaw. :Cloudstar begins to notice that there are some rifts going on in the nursery between a few kits, mainly between Leafkit, Flarekit, Sandkit, and Cedarkit. While out in camp one day, she sees Stonefrost is leading Leafkit and Flarekit, who look furious with each other, out of camp. She runs over to ask where he was taking them, and he looks at her coldly before responding that he was going to talk to them about their behavior. Cloudstar is at first confused by the cold look he gives her, but realizes that the two kits were probably wearing him out. She and Mistshine follow, and they all stop to talk near the camp. Cloudstar has a hard time making sense of what happened exactly, because Flarekit and Leafkit were giving her two stories about what happened. Rosevine and Cedarkit, who were nearby, came over to see what the commotion was. Cedarkit tries to defend his sister, and pounces on Flarekit. Flarekit kicks him in the face, which causes Rosevine to snarl at Flarekit. Rosevine pulls Leafkit and Cedarkit away from the chaos, and Cloudstar tries to intervene , but has a hard time making herself heard. After a few minutes, Flarekit becomes furious, and runs off in the direction of the lake. Leafkit turns to Cloudstar, and tells her that she was telling the truth. Stonefrost coldly tells her to shut up. Stunned, Cloudstar turns to Stonefrost and glares at him, asking if that was really how he thought the situation should be handled. Stonefrost accuses her of taking Leafkit's side, even though she hadn't heard both sides of the story. Confused, since she did not take a side yet, Cloudstar watches helpleslsly as another argument ensues. After a moment, Stonefrost stands up and gives Cloudstar a mean glare before padding away. Cloudstar turns back to Leafkit, and tells her that they would find Flarekit before they tried to settle the matter. Rosevine escorts Cedarkit and Leafkti back to camp, while Cloudstar runs off to find Stonefrost. :She follows his scent trail to thier special cave, and she finds Stonefrost bending over a wet, bedgraggled Flarekit, who had apparently tried to drown herself in the lake. Cloudstar calls his name, and he turs around and snarls at her. Hurt, but angered, Cloudstar tells him that she thought she would check on him. He replies angrily that he didn't need checking on, and she asks if he didn't need her to check on him. He doesn't reply to this, and Cloudstar notices Flarekit's body. She rushes over, asking what had happened. Stonefrost tells her that she had tried to drown herself because of everybody yelling at her. Cloudstar begins to lick her fur, attempting to warm her. Stonefrost leaves for a moment and returns with a small fish, which he puts to Flarekit's head. Instantly, she begins to feel better, and she reawakens. After being sure that Flarekit was alright, Stonefrost realized how late it was, and how tired he was, and curled up beside the pool in the cave to get some rest. Cloudstar uncertainly asks if she could join him, and he tells her that it was her cave. A bit hurt, Cloudstar walks over to him, asking if it was still their cave. Stonefrost flashes a smile, and reassures her that it was. Feeling relieved, and happy, Cloudstar curls up beside Stonefrost and licks his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. Flarekit wriggles out of the nest Cloudstar had made for her, and runs over to them, curling up in between them. Cloudstar purrs, and licks Flarekit's head before going to sleep. :The next morning, Cloudstar awakens to see Stonefrost and Flarekit already awake, The tortoiseshell kit was playing in the water, and Stonefrost was getting ready to go hunting. Cloudstar greets him, and sits up, yawning loudly. When she sees Flarekit, she is reminded of the previous night's events, and asks what Stonefrost had done exactly with the fish. Before he can fully explain, Cloudstar sees the shimmery, pale outline of her mother sitting beside th epool of water where Flarekit was playing. Brightshine smiles warmly at her, and Stonefrost's father, Graystorm, appears beside her. Cloudstar and Stonefrost are stunned to see them, and Brightshine explains that she and Graystorm had created a new soul for Flarekit, and breathed it into a fish so that Stonefrost could pass it to Flarekit before it was too late. Flarekit was now different, kind and gentle, instead of sour and mean. Brightshine brushes her muzzle against Cloudstar's cheek before she departs, and Graystorm says goodbye to Stonefrost as well. After wards, Cloudstar tells them both that they should probably get back to camp, as the Clan would be wondering where they had gone. Stonefrost suggests that for the sake of Flarekit, the stay in the cave for a few more days so Flarekit could recover. Cloudstar hesitates, but decides that that was probbaly best. :She runs back to camp, and tells everyone where they would be, and that Flarekit was fine. :Cloudstar and Stonefrost are closer than ever when they return to WindClan's camp with Flarekit. :Cloudstar is very happy to apprentice Flarekit and her siblings when they reach the age of six moons. She entrusts Frostpelt to be Flarepaw's mentor. :Cloudstar begins to suspect that she might be carrying Stonefrost's kits a few moons later. She is quite scared at first, because she doesn't know if StarClan would approve, or her Clanmates. But she begins to overcome her nervousness, and when she is sure that she is expecting, she reveals the news to Stonefrost. Her mate is very surprised, but even more happy. The two sit together afterwards, wondering what their children would be like. :Cloudstar becomes a bit concerned when StarClan remain silent, and don't send her any message about her expecting kits. She herself knows that StarClan do not govern her life, and feels no regret at all whatsoever. But she could not say the same for her Clanmates, and she could tell that they were getting nervous. So one morning she visits Branchstrike, asking if he had had any signs. Branchstrike tells her that he hadn't, and that even though it was unusual for a female leader to give birth, she needed to focus on what she thought, and not what StarClan thought. Images Character Pixels Real Life Images Fan Art Stonefrost and Cloudstar.png|Stonefrost and Cloudstar, colored by Frostyness, line art by *Tesseri-Shira http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=Cat+Lineart#/d1px563 Family Members Mate: :StonefrostRevealed on the IRC on January 7th, 2011: Living Mother: :BrightshineRevealed on the IRC on June 13th, 2010: Deceased, Member of StarClan Quotes References and Citations Category:Character Category:WindClan Cat Category:Mentor Category:She-Cat Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:Leader Category:Living Characters Category:Queen Category:To Be Deleted Category:To Be Deleted